


Rec Room Gossip

by ry_u



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Gossip, Idiots in Love, Jazz won’t spill any secrets, M/M, Prowl comes to save the day, Transformers Spark Bonds, but we love them anyway, implications of sex, the rec room sucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:28:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26945188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ry_u/pseuds/ry_u
Summary: Jazz hates when mechs talk behind his Prowler’s back, and the rec room is full of gossip about anyone, especially figures in power. In other words, Jazz thinks the rec room sucks.
Relationships: Jazz/Prowl
Comments: 8
Kudos: 61





	Rec Room Gossip

The rec room was a common place for mechs to meet up and talk. Sometimes they’d talk about their jobs or what it was like before the war, but most of the time it was gossip. Oftentimes, it was kept between the crewmates and warriors, but this time it wasn’t.

A certain mechs name made Jazz perk up halfway through downing his energon cube. He began to eavesdrop on a conversation nearby out of curiosity and maybe slight possessiveness. 

“Why doesn’t Prowl ever come into the rec room and gossip with us?” Sideswipe practically whined. “I’m getting bored of all the usual.”

“He’d probably just make it more boring,” Cliffjumper murmured, but it was loud enough for Jazz to hear.

It took everything in Jazz not to just jump up and strangle the minibot. It wasn’t like anybody would truly miss him, he’s pretty obnoxious, but Jazz didn’t. He was third in command after all. He had to set a “good example” for the rest of the crew and not strangle anybody and rules and regulations blah blah blah.

“I dunno, I think he has some pretty interesting secrets he’s hiding behind all that logical stuff,” Hound replied, waving a hand in the air for emphasis, and Jazz swore that Hound glanced towards him as if for clarification.

Jazz smirked inwardly to himself. Hound was correct in that assumption, Prowl was a pretty interesting mech, and not just to stare at. That mech had a personality and a past on him.

One that Jazz was fascinated in, and he loved the mech even more for.

“Why don’t we just ask his bonded?” Sunstreaker snorted, motioning towards the saboteur who was trying his hardest to look like he wasn’t eavesdropping, although it was probably obvious at this point. “He’s literally right there.”

“Sunny!” Sideswipe admonished at his twin, “You don’t just ask outright.”

“But it would be interesting to know, wouldn’t it?” Mirage said, and Jazz could feel all optics on him.

Jazz bristled at the attention. Usually he wouldn’t mind it, in fact, if it were any other situation, he’d probably welcome it. But this was his bonded they were talking about, and Jazz knew that Prowl doesn’t and probably never will disclose this information to anyone, Jazz had just been the exception.

“Y’all needa stop talkin’ about Prowler, he ain’t gonna spill anythin’,” Jazz only said, not even sparing the group a glance.

Cliffjumper inquired, “Yeah, but what about you?”

That made Jazz’s anger spike up, and he could feel Prowl begin to get concerned.

Prowl was still on his shift but he would be getting off soon, and Jazz couldn’t wait until then. They had some plans for tonight.

He sent his bonded reassurance, telling him not to worry about anything, that it was only Cliffjumper. Prowl understood immediately and wished him good luck. Jazz almost snorted at that.

“I ain’t gonna expose him either, who do ya think I am?” Jazz didn’t mean to come off so defensive, but this was his Prowler they were talking about. “Y’all needa learn to mind your own business an’ stop meddlin’ in others.”

Cliffjumper was just about to retort something when said mech himself walked into the rec room. This didn’t go unnoticed by the group or by Jazz.

Jazz watched the tactician make a direct beeline towards him, not giving anyone else the time of day. Prowl’s doorwings were hitched up high, and to anyone who knew how to read doorwings, they would know to stay far away from the mech. Prowl was agitated, if not downright furious even if his faceplates didn’t convey it, and an agitated Prowl was not one to mess with.

Prowl stopped short of the table, glancing over the individuals in question and allowing his gaze to linger on Jazz.

“Does there appear to be a problem?” Prowl finally inquired, his voice level, conveying no emotion despite his doorwings. He kept his gaze trained on Jazz.

Sideswipe cleared his throat awkwardly, and Prowl turned towards him. “Uh, no sir. No problem.”

Prowl stared hard at the frontliner, his face void of any emotion. Though Jazz could see through the façade his bonded put up. He knew the tactician was weighing a few options, trying to decipher which would work best in their favor.

“Very well, then. Come along, Jazz, we have some work to accomplish.” Prowl beckoned the saboteur.

Jazz stood, grateful that Prowl had pulled him out of the situation. The two were about to walk away when Prowl paused, not turning around, and said something that not even Jazz had anticipated.

“And I would appreciate it if you stopped antagonizing your officers, as well as creating rumors about them. The next time I catch you doing so, I will not be as polite.” Prowl gave a quick glance over his shoulder to make his point, his doorwings fluttering slightly, then he began to walk away.

Jazz swore he could hear mechs jaws drop from that comment, and he couldn’t help the chuckle that came out of him.

Prowl shot him a look, one that most would think of as neutral or even cold, but Jazz knew that small twitch of a smug smile. 

Then the tactician exited, with Jazz trailing behind, leaving the shocked mechs in their wake.

The walk back to their quarters was mostly silent. Normally Jazz would’ve broken the silence, but he was still trying to mull over what happened. Prowl really had just done that for him.

At one point, Prowl had given him a knowing look, a glint of mischievousness in his optics, but he didn’t say anything else about what had just transpired.

Once they were safely inside their quarters, doors locked, Jazz burst out in laughter, “I can’t believe ya jus’ did that, Prowler.”

Prowl frowned. “I disliked the way they were treating you. I could feel how irritated you were becoming.”

Jazz sobered up, but he continued to smile. “Ya didn’ have to, I coulda dealt with ol’ Cliffjumper.” He paused, checking his chronometer and tilting his head at the tactician, “Hey though, don’ ya still have work to do?” Technically, Prowl wasn’t supposed to be off from work yet, he still had five minutes remaining.

“It can wait.”

“Aww, don’ tell me ya got off work early for me jus’ to tell ‘em to frag off?” Jazz gushed.

“That is precisely what I did.” Prowl didn’t even manage to look the least bit guilty.

Jazz immediately went over and kissed Prowl right on the lips, pulling back before it turned into a full on makeout session. “I love ya Prowler, so much.”

Prowl cupped Jazz’s cheeks, “I love you too, Jazz.” 

He began to lead both of them to their berth in purposeful backward strides. Jazz allowed himself to be guided, trusting in his mate not to send him off a cliff. Not that there was a cliff, but that was besides the point. They both collapsed onto their shared berth, Jazz on bottom and Prowl on top.

The tactician easily straddled Jazz’s hips, and Jazz could feel the both of them begin to heat up.

“Now, I did say we had some work to finish, didn’t I?” Prowl practically purred out, and the saboteur couldn’t help the revv of his engine.

“Yeah, so ya better fulfill your promise.”

Prowl smirked, hands already going to Jazz’s thighs. “Oh, I am certain that I will.”

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve written a lot of fanfic before but never posted it online, this is my first attempt at doing so. let me know what y’all think in the comments or just by sending kudos, I’ll try and respond to everyone I can :)


End file.
